This invention is in the field of CCD read infrared image detectors on silicon chips and the methods whereby they are produced. It is advantageous with such detectors to have buffer amplifiers on the chips with the CCDs. Ordinarily such amplifiers are MOS transistors and are formed by processing steps distinct from the CCD steps. The instant invention allows triple diffused transistors and CCDs to be made on the same chips, with a minimum of extra steps in addition to the steps ordinarily used to produce the CCDs.